fellowshiptabletopfandomcom-20200213-history
The Scarlet Realm
Overview The Scarlet Realm is a challenging country, in numerous ways. The landscape itself is inconsistent, vast and impassible mountain ranges span the southern boarder, and dense swamps, rivers and forests scattered throughout the land leave much of the nation unexplored. This is a significant reason why the nation has been at a stalemate in its civil conflict, opposing sides have found it impossible to battle the terrain and rival forces simultaneously. There are few open spaces in this theatre of war for armies to battle in flat open skirmishes, and most garrisoned areas are built in strategic bottlenecks or on roaring rivers. making attempts at siege near-impossible. Little ground has been won by either faction in recent years, and most soldiers believe victory via conventional war tactics is not achievable. The Dawnstriders & The Duskmen rely on the mining industry to fund their war efforts. The Ruby Mountains to the West provide the Dawnstriders with iron and gemstone, and to the east The Gloaming Crags run rich with silver which The Duskmen trade with neighbour nations for arms. Many dwarven prospectors and blacksmiths have made a fortune working in The Scarlet Realm, for their ability to work the stones and metals in these mountains, exceeds those native to this realm. One of the largest dwarven mining companies in Erith, The Cold Rats, has worked for both sides of the conflict, offering their services each year to the highest bidder. Recently, while the nation has been divided and distracted in war, sightings of dragons have increased from the south, they seem to be appearing between the peaks of The Spine of Erith... The Civil War Fifteen years ago (26 OTR), the Scarlet Realm undertook a massive split. Two major factions of TSR appeared after a foiled assasination attempt on Theolundis II , emperor of TSR. the kingdom was split into two halves and continue to fight over the Dawnstar River which splits the two factions. Nicknames from commoners took root three years into the fighting and now the two factions are known as 'The Dawnstriders' and 'The Duskmen'. The Dawnstriders are loyal to the emperor. Their capital (and the de facto capital before the war) is Summeran which is located near the western fringe of their lands. The Duskmen deny ever attempting to assinate the emperor but are staunch belivers in their right to defend themselves. They took up arms under the proficient and towering general Lentis 'Lightleader' Lightfoot who has set up the Duskmen's capital in Duskun. The kingdom is currently on record as a single kingdom. There is cross faction talks about splitting this into two seperate kingdoms but these talks are only whispers in clandestine corners of the darkest tavern corners... Towns and Holds of Note * Springrise * Summeran * Raytown * Lightspear * Daybreaker * Twilight Keep * Sunset Redoubt * Eventide Hall * Evenfort * The Gloaming Village * Duskun Locations of Note The Spine of Erith - the mountain range that spans across the southern border of Erith, from the Drallac Kingdom, through the Hural Empire and The Scarlet Realm, to the High Jadeheart Lands. Individuals of Note Major Events The Civil War Dragon Sightings Strange Earthquakes The Hural Empire protecting Springrise